


I'll Be There

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert tries to get through to Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Started this a while ago then forgot about it.

Aaron looked up at the sky. the greys and blues slowly fading into black. It was a cold bitter night and dampness was in the air. Aaron zipped up his jacket and put his earphones in ready to block the rest of the world out. And began to run. 

Early that day as he returned to home farm eager to see robert. having thought about him for most of the morning and ready for more uninterrupted time away from everything and everyone. He was sorely disappointed when Robert told him Chrissie was coming home. It hurt Aaron how robert could switch roles so easily and go back to playing the perfect husband. They both knew when the affair started up again that they didn't know what this was or if it could be anything worthy. But the confession of love from Robert gave Aaron high hopes that things would be different this time around. But as usual he got sucked in and played in a way that somehow was familiar. His hopes where shot down the minute Robert changed his facade and told him he had to go. To make way for his wife's return. 

Robert was on edge at how Aaron would react to Chrissie returning. He knew the younger guy was doing harm with his grueling running schedule. And he didn't want to add to the stress but there was no other way. Robert tried to break it to Aaron as kindly as possible, but it backfired spectacularly. Leaving Robert worried for Aaron's safety and piece of mind, as well as confused for the continuously growing feelings that kept appearing from nowhere. Robert knew he loved Aaron but he never knew it could feel this way.

 

Minute by minute Aaron was growing tired. The running had lately took over his life. The only thing that changed was why he was doing it. In the beginning it was Katie and the guilt he'd carry around day after day, the grief he caused for playing a part in her death was becoming unbearable. The night sweats and flash backs caused him to harm himself. Just to feel some release a few seconds of relaxation before the darkness took back over. But then it changed. The running became about Robert. His feelings. How he could be so cold one minute and so genuine the next. Robert confused Aaron in a lot of different ways. But It didn't stop Aaron caring. He felt like a puppet on a string at times, a cheap dirty secret that messed with his head more than he ever should of allowed it too.

As Robert scanned one last time around home farm for any signs of his secret lovers presence, Chrissie walked through the door with Lawrence and Lachlan behind her. Instantly spotting a shifty Robert. As she put her bags down and walked over to her husband he opened his arms to hug and welcome her home. 

The hug felt familiar,it was nice enough but Robert was hiding his disappointment at her early return. He wanted a few more days in his and Aaron's little bubble, no interruptions or work. Just the two of them doing normal things. As normal as they could be. Not even having to get dressed or bother with fake appearances. no lectures from Chas. just each others company. Robert felt content when Aaron was there. No guard up or pretending to be something he clearly knew he wasn't. Aaron understood the older man more than he understood himself. 

Robert plastered on his fake smile and talked to his wife. "Hey babe, good to have you back". it didn't surprise him that lying came so easy these days. 

"Is it? The trip away just made things worse". she directed at Robert. 

Robert was annoyed at her, her constant moods and childish behavior was wearing him down and pushing him in the opposite direction. "Well your home now. things will get better". 

"Robert you don't know that. I'm going to have a bath and unpack. Are you going out anywhere"? 

Yes was his answer. he needed to speak to Aaron. "I said i'd drop by the pub and have a drink with Andy if that's alright"? He found himself asking permission like she was his mother. 

Chrissie walked towards the stairs turning her shoulder to tell Robert not to be long. 

As the rain began to fall Aaron's pace only got faster. heavy breathing. And feet that felt like they were on fire. He needed to run faster. for his body to feel weak and in pain. that was his goal on each run. he aimed to achieve it, and on the days he didn't he'd push and push until he threw up or collapsed of exhaustion. He knew this was a kind of self harm. As much as he tried to deny himself the truth the blood in his socks, and blisters on his feet proved that to him. When he lost his footing and stumbled on a branch he fell to the floor. Only when he tried to get up of the ground, he felt the vibrating in his pocket. 

Robert tried repeatedly to call Aaron. He knew he was being ignored. Robert usually hated being ignored by Aaron but on this occasion he knew he fully deserved it. that never stopped him calling though. Robert felt worried for the younger man. A uneasy feeling was residing in the pit of his stomach and he didn't like it one bit. He wanted to help Aaron. give him support, listen when it got to much. Robert wanted to take all the pain away. He needed to find him.

Without realizing Aaron had ignored constant phone calls from Robert. As he sat up against a tree glad the rain was starting to ease he contemplated calling Robert back. He knew what he wanted without even having to talk to Robert. Aaron would call and Robert would make another lame excuse or try to defend himself. Worm his way back in and get on Aaron's good side again. He knew Chrissie would be returning he just didn't expect it so soon. He hated the woman that came between him and his secret lover. And although she didn't deserve it. that never stopped Aaron thinking or feeling it. Aaron was jealous of Chrissie she had what he wanted. Not the lifestyle or status. Aaron just wanted Robert. He stood up and leaned against the tree to balance himself, checking he could still put one foot in front of the other. Confirming he could if not with a little pain. He made his way to the scrapyard to busy himself with paperwork.

Robert looked in the pub and the garage without no luck or any sign of Aaron. What the hell is he playing at? As he got back in his car and drove around the places that Aaron likes to run he again came up short. The only remaining place Robert could think of was the scrapyard. And if Aaron wasn't there, then he knew something definitely was up.

Sitting on the desk in the cabin Aaron slowly took his shoes and socks off wincing in pain. And fully prepared for what his feet would look like. Peering down at the blisters. And the blood that was still fresh. Until he heard a car pull up outside and a car door slam. Footsteps getting closer to the door Aaron hastily put his shoes back on and stood up to see who it was.

As Robert walked through the door Aaron was standing in front of him. A mixture of sweat and dirt covering the younger guy. Robert stared at Aaron before opening his mouth to speak. "Where the hell have you been Aaron?" He didn't quite know why he asked that question it was pretty obvious Robert knew where Aaron was.

Aaron returned the look. "Been for a run Robert. thought you'd be getting reacquainted with your wife". Snarky tone in his voice.

"Don't be like that Aaron we knew it was only ever a few days".

"I cant handle it Robert". Aaron looked away not wanting to show his emotions at the ever growing situation. "The few days we spent together proved that. I'm hanging on in hope. that one day your see sense and leave her. But im fooling myself. Your stringing me along its not fair anymore". 

Robert directed his attention to the floor avoiding Aaron. hands stuffed in his pockets. "What do you want me to say? im trying my best here. its not black and white. not with us. I love her Aaron".

"Shut up Robert. If you loved her you would never have cheated on her. you wouldn't still be cheating on her. Its just a pathetic excuse. Everything you say is. Soon enough it'll come out secrets never stay secret for long. And then what will you do"?

"I'm not saying never Aaron. Just not now. I know it's difficult. Just don't give up on me i cant lose you again". Robert moved towards Aaron so they were inches apart. His hands found Aaron's waist as he moved in for a kiss.

Aaron knew as soon as Robert closed the distance between them, hands finding their rightful place. He couldn't resist. He could never resist Robert. the attraction was too strong, mixed with passion and lust Aaron had no chance trying to fight it. He always gave in when it came to Robert.

Robert pushed Aaron against the door whispering in his lovers ear as he bit and sucked his way down Aaron's neck. Making sure Robert left his mark on the younger guy. Before they knew it lips were entwined together. Roberts tongue forcing entry and Aaron's stubble scratching at his skin. Turning Robert on. Making him harder by the second. When they came up for air Aaron ripped at Roberts cloths throwing them to the floor not caring where they landed. And returned to kissing the older guy. Robert started removing Aaron's cloths not able to wait much longer to feel him. When they moved to the desk Robert took control. Gently pushing Aaron down onto the cold surface before reaching in his pocket to find what he was looking for. Aaron now pleading with him. Robert prepared Aaron before thrusting into him. Groans of pleasure and satisfaction escaping the younger guys lips as he grabbed hold of the desk turning his knuckles white. Arching his back as Roberts pace speeded up. Sound of skin against skin echoing around the tiny cabin. Aaron found himself begging which caused Robert to pull out before forcefully thrusting back in. Aaron knew Robert was close so he pulled him down so he was laying on top of him. Messy kissing and Aaron vigorously rubbing up and down his length. Robert thrust one last time into Aaron before screaming his name out over and over. contentment etched on his face. Causing Aaron to still. Feeling Roberts hands on him finishing the job.

As they both dressed, Completely spent and satisfied. giving each other secret looks. Robert went to sit down near the desk. Signalling for Aaron to join him. The younger guys face had softened after the quickie he just encountered. Almost a slight hint of a smile creeping onto his mouth. "I know this is hard for you Aaron." I shouldn't of treated you like that before. "I just cant have my two worlds colliding" do you understand that? 

Aaron looked at Robert with sympathy although he couldn't understand why. "I kinda get it i suppose". You don't know what its like watching you and her all over each other though. 

"I do love you, you know". Robert spoke in barely a whisper. "I might not say it but it doesn't stop it being true Aaron. You don't know how jealous i get when i see Finn around you. I know I've got no right to be but i cant help it".

"Are things always gonna be this hard Robert?"

Shaking his head. "I don't know". Was all Robert could reply. 

Maybe i over reacted a bit. "My heads messed up Robert. "You confuse me all i'll ever be is your bit on the side". Aaron paced around the cabin. suddenly feeling faint. 

Aaron you don't know what it's like or how hard it is inside my head, I've got feelings I've never had before. And im trying to work them out but i need time. Robert noticed Aaron's face becoming pale. He didn't look well at all. "Why don't you sit down Aaron, I'll get you some water."

Aaron was angry at how Robert could tell him what to do. "I'm fine just leave it Robert. You better get back to your wife. He was trying to get Robert to leave because Aaron knew he didn't feel right and he didn't need the lecture right now.

Robert crossed the room. "You really don't look right how far did you run"? "And don't lie to me Aaron". 

"Your doing my head in now". "Just go home im fine". Aaron took a step back to balance himself leaning against the wall to focus his eyes on something to stop him seeing double. Robert saw straight through Aaron. the younger guy looked terrible. He looked tired. Robert's panic only increased as he saw a peaky looking Aaron slide down the wall, collapsing to the ground.

The older guy rushed to Aaron's side frantically. "Aaron wake up please. "Don't do this to me" Robert felt for a pulse grabbing Aaron's wrist while kneeling down beside him. He sighed in relief when he found one. And began smacking Aaron's face to get him to wake up. "Please Aaron i can't do this on my own" Robert stood up and fished in his pocket in search for his phone. He needed to call someone. Anyone he just needed help. "Just as he found Chas's name in his contacts not even time to prepare for her onslaught. he heard a muffled sound coming from behind him. When he looked round relief flooded his face at the sight of Aaron's tired eyes staring at him. "Aaron what happened? are you alright? you need to get to a hospital".

"Just help me up Robert" I must of overdone it earlier. Robert held out a hand to pull Aaron from the floor. "Don't lie to me Aaron. i know you well enough to know when your lying. this running your doing is to much. You need to stop. Your gonna kill yourself".

Aaron hated how easily Robert could read him at times. "Don't tell me what to do". "You know nothing about it Robert."

Holding his arms out in defeat Robert felt useless, "Tell me then". "Talk to me please" "You don't need to go though this on your own". "I know you think your strong and you can do everything on your own". But you cant Aaron. There's no shame in taking someones help. Look at you, Robert gazed up and down. Your falling apart and i can't stand by and let that happen, i care to much for that.

Aaron wanted away from Robert. The tiny cabin suddenly felt to small for two people. He charged for the door needing to escape. Needing away from the situation that everyday was becoming more difficult. He wanted to give up. Robert sensed it before Aaron could fully react. Rushing to the door and blocking Aaron's path. 

"You can't just run away from your problems." Aaron felt a hand on his chest to keep him from moving. "I wont let you beat yourself up about this anymore Aaron. It was an accident, you did nothing wrong. Why cant you see that? Stop punishing yourself for something you didn't even do". 

Aaron sunk to the floor dragging Robert down with him. "I can't do this anymore, shes in my head all the time Robert. I feel guilty and ashamed. I was the one who got her their in the first place. I was the one who cleaned up our footprints. Aaron sobbed in the older guys arms rocking back and forth. While Robert tried to calm him, wrapped up in a tight embrace soothing Aaron's pain the best way he could. "It's alright Aaron I've got ya. "Everything will be ok i promise". Robert couldn't guarantee everything would be alright he was so far out of his comfort zone he didn't know what to do. He just needed Aaron to believe him. even if he didn't believe himself. 

"Why don't i take you home Aaron? you need to get some sleep". The younger guy wriggled away from Robert and stood. Wiping away his tears on his sleeve. "No I've got some work to do. you go though Robert". "She'll send out a search party if your not back soon". Robert glanced at his wrist checking the time on his over the top expensive watch. "Your probably right but im not leaving until you let me take you home." Aaron sighed reaching in his pocket for his keys. "Fine take me home then." Confusion etched upon Roberts face. "what that easy? I was prepared for an argument." "Well you wont give in till you get your own way Rob so i haven't got much choice.

The drive to the pub was quiet. only quick glances between the two of them. When Robert pulled up at the top of the village turning the keys in the ignition. He stared forward into the distance catching Aaron in the corner of his eye glaring at him. "What you said before. Do you really think everything's gonna be alright?" Robert re focused his eyes on Aaron before speaking. "Yeah i do if you stop bottling things up and talk to me a bit more." I know what your feeling Aaron. I might not feel it to the extent that you do but I've got some idea, we just have to try and move on." The younger nodded and undid his seat belt. "Yeah i know." "You can always talk to me Aaron. Always. No matter what about or when you need it. Just call me and i'll be there." 

As Aaron walked down the road to the pub. He felt at ease for the first time in months he had hope. Something changed in the few hours Robert and him had spent together. He didn't feel like the only one going through hell. Yeah he knew there was still a long way to go and he'd have days like this. But he didn't feel as alone anymore. And on the days when he would feel like that Aaron knew he could call on Robert. Because although their relationship was hidden with many secrets. And he didn't know what the future would hold. Aaron wouldn't lose Robert completely because the one secret that was dark and dangerous would link them together for life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
